Kiss
by vdaysnowstorm
Summary: Haru's magic did not fade, and as the clock struck midnight she was still there. There holding someone precious. There able to talk with everyone. And, there to savor the knowledge she had made it once again. [Post Episode 7]


A/N: Another quick Akuma no Riddle fic! I'm open to any suggestions for more Tokaku/Haru : )

Set after right after ep 7.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Akuma no Riddle.

* * *

Haru's magic did not fade, and as the clock struck midnight she was still there.

There holding someone precious.

There able to talk with everyone.

And, there to savor the knowledge she had made it once again.

It was akin to a fairytale situation, something that would only happen in an anime or tv drama.

She was getting ever closer to her goal of graduation and with Tokaku by her side she was sure she would make it.

For sure…

With the birthday girl gone and morning already fast approaching, everyone slowly began to leave the 'party'.

A few hours of sleep before another day of routine school life, that is, until another surprise like this one would be thrust upon them.

"Ichinose." Tokaku asked as they walked home, lagging behind their fellow classmates with exhausted steps.

Haru did not look at her. She seemed much too fascinated by the way the stars looked. In a far off voice she responded back to her roommate, "What is it?"

"You saved me." It was not spoken in words of thanks or awe, the statement was simply left in the air.

"Of course." Haru smiled to the stars, taking in a deep breath of crisp night air.

Tokaku turned away, her thoughts gliding back to lips moving in the water as they whispered undefined words. In her state she had not been able to follow those lips to find any meaning in them. Even still, those lips had found hers instead.

"I never told you this, but-" Haru began. Tokaku could feel eyes intently resting on her. She turned to meet them in kind. "I had decided no one else should die for my sake."

Without hesitation, "But if it came to it-"

_How strange._ The Assassin mused, it's not like she wanted to be sacrificed. So why would she volunteer without a second thought.

"No one!" Haru confirmed, her eyes that once reflected the starlight became uncharacteristically dark.

The power behind them was so strong that it surprised Tokaku. So much so that she felt compelled to ask a question that had been sitting in her mind from the moment Suzu's game had concluded.

"What did that kiss mean?"

Dark eyes returned to light, taking in all they could, they studied Tokaku's face quickly.

It made the observed girl feel very foolish for asking, "Never mind." She almost cursed herself aloud.

A giggle hitting her red ears instantly causing her emotions to pile up and become a confused wreck, "What are you going on about?" Tokaku asked, the feeling of annoyance already seeping out of the emotional fray.

"Sorry, it's just … what kiss?"

"When I found the last card, you…" Her voice tapered off and even though she could still remember the soft pressure on her lips, Tokaku began to doubt. "You didn't kiss me?"

Haru shook her head, "I have no clue what you're talking about." She paused in mindful thought before offering, "Maybe you were suffering from lack of oxygen and imagined it."

"…"

"Such a hallucination, Tokaku-san~" Haru bumped into her roommate playfully.

"…"

"If we're close enough that you can tell me such fantasies, I think it's time you call me Haru."

"No."

"Ha-ru~" She sounded out for the other to mimic.

"Damn it, Ichinose. Listen please-" Tokaku begged, regretting ever saying anything.

* * *

"They're so slow." Nio noted, looking back to find the target and her guardian no longer in sight.

"They probably stopped along the way to find a nice spot to kiss again?" Isuke teased, "Ah~ Young foolish love."

Nio's eyes went wide, "Did you say 'again'?!"

Twirling her pink hair carelessly, "Oh that's right, you were trying to help Sumireko get Bamba out of that palm tree."

"What the hellz wrong with climbing trees!" The girl of the night shouted defensively.

"Nothing." Isuki raised her hands in lazy surrender, she was above such a pointless quarrel, "It was the fact you were stuck in one."

"Calm down." Sumireko gently whispered trying to soothe her seething roommate.

With an unsatisfied grunt Shinya backed off.

"I was surprised." Isuke smirked, "Who would have thought Haru could be so bold."

"Falling for her knight." Sumireko joined in, "Well. It looks like our little target is quite a romantic."

"Who's to say Tokaku even enjoyed the advance?" Itsuki shrugged, "I failed to mention, she was sort of trapped at the time."

…

Shinya started to laugh out loudly in the most unpleasant of ways, "Are you kiddin' me that girl'z had it bad since day one, even Mahiru thinks so."

Sumireko smiled as well, "Banba's right, for all we know they've already begun to plan their wedding after all this is over.

"They won't be." Nio said, smiling though teeth as sharp as broken glass.

Itsuki narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "What does that mean." She was not sure what was happening but it was not what she had signed up for. And what made it worse was Nio seemed to know something she didn't.

"Whaaaa, don't get like that~" Nio said sweetly, "Have you forgotten? One of us should be able to kill Haru, right. She should not graduate."


End file.
